


Tom Earns A Hiding!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Actor Tom Hiddleston, After spanking care, Angry Odin, Bare Bottom Spanking, Cars, Crying, Cuddles, Cute Tom Hiddleston, Gentle Thor, Near Drowning, Punishment, Scolding, Sore bottom, loving frigga, loving loki, over the knee spanking, oxygen, parental disciplinary spanking, stunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our young actor, Tom Hiddleston, recently inducted into the Odinson family, runs afoul of his adoptive father and finds himself over the giant knee for a stinging dose of godly discipline! Gentle Odin, Loving Frigga, Sweet Thor and Loki and Adorable Tom. One young bottom spanked soundly!





	Tom Earns A Hiding!

Tom Hiddleston stood before Odin All Father’s throne, trying his best to stand still. He knew he was in trouble and that this audience would not end well for him, but he wanted to show a brave front to his adoptive parent. He was failing miserably as all Odin could see was a skinny, frightened young man trembling beneath him. Two months ago, in a grand ceremony, Odin All Father had formally pronounced the young actor his son. It had been a proud day for Tom. Now, as he stood before his adoptive father he trembled, knowing he was in for a singularly unpleasant experience!   
“Young man you are in big trouble!” The All Father boomed, trying to sound angrier than he actually was. In truth he felt sorry for the young human who stood quiet and obedient before him. Tom cringed at the scolding, peering up at him timidly. “You very nearly got yourself killed and did so in direct defiance of my instructions. What have you to say for yourself?”   
Some time ago, Odin had scolded Tom for doing his own stunts. He knew that stunt doubles, who were well trained stood by waiting to perform these scenes. He had ordered his adoptive son to make use of these doubles as his life was too precious to risk doing them. Tom had obeyed him for the most part, but when a film scene called for him to drive a car off a tall bridge the young actor could not resist the thrill of doing the stunt himself. He went off the bridge and ended up stuck inside the sinking car and nearly drowning! A scuba diver had to cut him free and administer oxygen to save his life! Odin, having been told about this by Heimdall was apocalyptically cross with his adoptive son! He angrily ordered Heimdall to bring him up to face his consequences.  
Tom stood now, feeling very small and very young, having to answer a question that could only have one answer.   
“I have no excuse, papa. I’m very sorry I disobeyed you.” Tom answered softly. His eyes were huge and sad and Odin found himself struggling to maintain a stern attitude. Tom looked like a small, frightened child standing there. Odin wanted nothing more than to pick him up and hold him. Only the thought of this precious young man lying dead impelled his wrath.   
“Very well. You know what must be done.” The ancient god said, beckoning the young actor with one crooked finger. Tom felt his stomach roll as he mounted the stairs slowly, a huge lump in his throat. His heart trip hammered in his chest. Not because he was so terribly frightened of Odin. He knew the All Father wouldn’t really harm him. He had been disciplined by him many times and every time, regardless of his anger he was gentle with him. Even though he knew this Tom feared the stinging walloping he knew with utter certainty he was going to get. His bottom tingled at the thought of it!. Odin wasn’t merely big, he was HUGE! Tom thought himself tall at six foot two, but he looked like a small child next to this enormous being. When he lay over his lap, he felt like a small child.   
“I’m sorry papa.” Tom added as he reached the top. Odin smiled at him, patting his handsome face.  
“Good boy.” Odin said, drawing Tom in for a quick hug. He wanted the youngster to know he was being disciplined with love and not anger. He reached down and popped the button at the waistband of his jeans and lifted his slender frame easily, laying him face down over his lap. Tom forced himself to relax and lie still as his jeans and boxers were gently lowered to his knees. The cool room air wafted over his bare bottom, making him shiver. The room was empty except for Odin and Tom but he couldn’t help feeling embarrassed by his position. Tom had bared his backside several times for movies but this was different: This was punishment. He was suffering from humiliation and guilt. He knew he deserved this hiding and he felt like a miserable failure. Suddenly it was upon him!  
He tensed his bottom as The All Father ghosted his hand over the pale flesh, partly to comfort the nervous young man and partly to bring circulation to his soft cheeks, the better to sting them with his palm.   
“I hate to have to punish your little bottom, Thomas. You know papa loves you and I forgive you.” Odin purred, laying one huge hand across Tom’s narrow lumbar curve and raising the other. “Now lie still my son for your spanking.”   
“Yes sir.” Tom half whispered nervously. He gripped Odin’s leggings and squeezed his eyes shut in dread. Odin hauled off and began to spank his bottom briskly! Tom inhaled sharply and arched his back at the sting. He yelped as the huge hand cracked down on his vulnerable behind! Odin shushed him, patting his back gently with one hand while he administered the spanking. He tried to moderate the severity mindful of the fact that Tom was a young mortal and therefore tender bottomed. Despite the sting, Tom could feel the love Odin felt for him. He knew his adoptive father was taking it easy on him. Still, the sting was powerful and he found himself squirming, for he couldn’t help himself!   
“There, there. Lie still my son.” Odin purred softly, administering more stinging spanks to his quickly reddening bottom. “I want you to remember the sting you feel on your little bottom the next time you think to disobey me.” Tom knew he would, for this was the most painful hiding he had ever been given! The sting was mounting up and Tom began to cry despite himself. He cried not just because of the pain of the punishment but because he had let Odin down. The huge deity began to spank his delicate sit spots, stinging them and wringing yelps from him. By the time the spanking was ended his entire backside was glowing red and very sore. The young actor tried to keep still but the burn on his poor bottom was too ferocious. He yelped in pain with every swat! Suddenly it was over. Tom fetched a shuddering sigh and relaxed over the huge lap, his bottom burning like fire!  
Odin rubbed the scalded flesh carefully, trying to soothe the sting. Tom hissed and tensed as Odin rubbed. He had thought when the punishment ended he would stop crying but he found himself unable to stop.   
“Awwww. My poor boy.” Odin cooed. He eased Tom’s britches up and fastened them, picking him up like a child and holding him tenderly. “Yes, I know that hurts. Papa loves his good boy. It’s alright. There, there.” He held the crying young man gently, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek. Before long, Tom began to relax. The sharp sting settled down to a throbbing burn and he allowed Odin to rub it gently. “I think a bit of salve and ice would not go amiss.” Tom answered his father with a pitiful moan. The All Father smiled and stood, carrying Tom’s limp form to his chambers.   
Frigga met them coming down the corridor. She cooed at Tom compassionately, stroking his handsome face gently.   
“My poor darling. It will be better soon.” Tom offered her a pitiful smile, his cheeks still wet with tears. Odin moved down the corridor, pushed into the door to his chambers and laid his limp form on the bed, face down.   
“Stay put, my son. Papa will fetch some ice and salve.”  
“Yes sir.” Tom squeaked, knuckling his eyes and feeling very sorry for himself. “Owwww!” He moaned, reaching back to rub his stinging backside. Sitting down would be impossible for some time he thought miserably. Odin was back in just a few minutes, carrying a jar of salve and a large towel full of ice. He sat down beside Tom and lowered his jeans and boxers carefully, mindful not to scrape the seared flesh. Tom heard the lid being unscrewed from the jar and felt the first cooling bit of salve as it was applied. His eyes closed as the cooling balm soothed his stinging bottom. Odin smiled down at him, his chest swelling with love for this sweet, obedient young man.   
“Papa?” Tom peeped  
“Yes Little One.” Odin replied softly, working ever so gently on his son’s poor, sore little bottom.   
“I love you.” Tom’s sweet words wafted directly into Odin’s heart, widening the smile on his ancient face.   
“I love you too, you very good boy. Poor little fellow. Does that feel any better?” The salve was doing its job to cool the burn and Odin’s amazingly soft, gentle caress was relaxing him even more.   
“Yes papa. Thank you.”   
“You’re welcome sweetling. I’m sorry I had to spank your little bottom. Believe me, I didn’t want to.”   
“I know sir. I deserved it.” Odin smiled as he gently laid the ice pack across Tom’s sore cheeks. He fetched a comical sigh and drifted off to sleep. Odin leaned down and kissed the handsome face and pulled the duvet over him, giving him a final, gentle pat on the bottom as he left. 

* * * *

When the evening meal rolled around, Tom limped into the dining hall carefully, greeting his adoptive parents meekly. His brows climbed when he regarded the hard, wooden chair. Frigga looked on sympathetically as a perceptive servant girl slipped a soft pillow under him as he slowly and carefully sat down. Thor reached over and patted his back and Loki gave him a matey smile as he sat, wincing pitifully.   
“Oh, you poor darling!” Frigga said, moving around to Tom and imparting a motherly kiss to his temple. He looked up at her and smiled sweetly.   
“I’m alright mama.” He replied bravely, patting her hand. Odin, his heart warmed by the sweetness of his obedient son, decided to relieve his pain. He stood and walked over to Tom, looking down at him. The young actor, not knowing Odin’s motivation, peered up at him timidly. The All Father gently reached down and lifted him up, into his arms and laid him across his chest. Tom, thinking this was just a cuddle, wrapped his long arms around the ancient deity’s girth affectionately.   
“There, there, my poor little fellow.” Odin purred, laying his hand across Tom’s small, pert bottom. A green mist surrounded it and the pain faded immediately. Tom sighed and smiled, relaxing in Odin’s loving arms. The elderly man patted his face lovingly and sat him back down.  
“Thank you, papa.” Tom said softly, a tear coursing down his cheek.   
“You’re welcome, Little One.”   
“What got you in trouble, brother?” Thor asked.   
“I did a stunt that nearly got me killed.”   
“Well I’m sure you learned your lesson.” Frigga said, sparing Tom a maternal warning look. He squirmed slightly.  
“Yes ma’am I certainly did. I nearly died. I deserved the hiding I got for it. I was a fool.” The All parents smiled at one another. “I swear I will never do that again.”  
“That is all we ask.” Odin said, smiling.   
“The bloke who does stunts for me looks just like me.” Tom added.   
“Well, that’s fortunate.” Odin said. “I don’t think that little mortal tail of yours can handle any more spankings.” Tom blushed and looked down, smiling.   
“No sir.” The young actor replied, blushing scarlet.   
“Do your Midgardian parents spank you very often, Thomas?” Frigga asked.   
“Uhm no mama. They haven’t spanked me since I was a teenager.”   
“I see. Well I’m not surprised. You are a good boy Thomas.” Odin added.   
“Thank you papa.” Tom replied softly. He didn’t want to press the issue that on Earth, you generally stopped getting over the knee spankings at about five. Tom had himself last been spanked at fifteen and then by his mother, bent over the kitchen counter with a rice paddle. He remembered struggling not to cry as she administered the surprisingly painful punishment. The memory of it seemed pretty funny. Something about that memory made him smile.   
“What, darling?” Frigga said, noticing his smile.   
“I was just thinking how lucky I am to have two sets of loving parents.” He said diplomatically. Frigga smiled and patted his hand and Odin winked his one eye, taking a bite of his dinner.   
Tom stayed in Asgard for a day or so and returned just in time to reassure his parents that he wasn’t missing. He was careful not to endanger himself after that. Not just because he feared Odin’s palm, but because he knew they were right. Life IS precious!


End file.
